Edward Cullen and the Alpha Dogs
by goldeneyes774
Summary: Edward Cullen is a top agent for MI5 he his sent on an underground mission. His aim is to undermine one of the biggest drug barons and his gang, the Alpha Dogs.


Edward Cullen was sitting in his office in the heart of London. He looked out of window and sighed, he then looked at the pile of paper work sitting in front of him. He thought of his bed at home and how he could be sleeping right now. But no Jessica the secretary had brought him a pile of work from Owl.

Owl was Edward's boss he was a man in his late forties with silver close cropped hair, He was of a stocky build and was extremely fit for a man of his age due to his daily trip to the gym. He was named Owl because of the pair of thick rimmed glasses that framed his face and the sharp inquisitive steel gray eyes that lay behind them. Those calculating eyes looked as if they could see your every thought. You don't lie to Owl.

At that moment Owl was pacing across the expanse of his expensively furnished office. This particular room overlooked the vast main hall where hundreds of his employees where currently working on an important project. There was data scrawling across the vast screens mounted on either end of the room. He saw staff scurrying across the desert like stretch of marble, passing along messages to each of the desks.

Owl walked to the far side of the room where behind one the many bookcases was a hidden elevator. He pulled out the book "How to intimidate and control your minions" he gave a slight tweak of the lips (which was the closest he ever got to a smile) and typed in his six letter password. If you had been in the room listening very closely you may have heard the slight thrum of the elevator moving up the shaft. He picked up his bag looking forward to his 6 o'clock spin class with Audrey, _Now that's what I call I woman._

After a few seconds there was a silent ping as the elevator doors slid open , he slipped in and pressed the necessary buttons. He felt the slight rushing sensation as he dropped forty stories. He exited the elevator and stepped onto the plush carpet that lined the reception of the building. He looked to his right where the receptionist Jessica Stanley was busy taking phone calls. If you could say one good thing about Jessica Stanley it was that she could talk for England.

Edward was fed up. He picked up his paperwork and stuffed it in his briefcase. He grabbed his coat and wallet and stepped out into the main hall.

"Hello, Edward" purred a nasally voice.

Ugh, Edward knew that voice anywhere, It was Lauren Mallory the new intern. Obviously nobody told her that he had slight commitment issues, they probably thought it was funny. He hadn't had a serious relationship since his fiancée Tanya ran off with another man. That was four years ago and hasn't been on a second date since then.

Don't get me wrong Edward Cullen was very good-looking. He had high cheekbones, large green eyes that sparkled when he was happy. His eyes hadn't sparkled in a long time. Lauren looked up and down his tall, muscular physique., liking what she saw. Edward ran his hand through his dishevelled bronze hair which always fell in his eyes.

"Look Lauren, I have to go, it's important" He replied wearily.

"How about we go out for drinks?" she asked in what she presumed was a tempting voice.

"Look Lauren, I can't, I told you I have very important messages to do!" He replied losing his patience.

"What could be more important than me?" Lauren asked slightly miffed

"I have to … feed the cat! Yes! The cat." He replied pleased with his excuse.

"Ok! Maybe next time?" She called after his quickly retreating figure.

Angela Webber had heard this conversation and slowly went up to Lauren.

"You do know he doesn't have a cat? Don't you?" she asked before leaving.

_Ha ha she's really thick! _Angela thought surprised with her meanness but also quite pleased with herself for getting one back on Lauren. Lauren flirted with Ben Cheney the head technician whom Angela had, had a crush on since he joined. She went back to her desk satisfied, smiling for the rest of the day.

Edward made a hasty retreat from Lauren. Wondering why she couldn't get the message that he wasn't interested into her empty head. He was so absorbed in his annoyance of Lauren that he hadn't realised he walked into the front doors of the offices. _Shit!_ He heard a loud laugh and turned round to see the last person he wanted to see at that moment, Mike Newton. Mike Newton was Edward's office rival and one of the cockiest people he knew. Mike was a quite good-looking man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He used to work in the marines and so he was well built and good at manipulating those around him which was one of the reasons Owl had hired him.

"Your so pathetic Cullen, you can't even walk properly!" Mike sneered

"Yeah. Well I'm having a pretty crap day" _It's even worse now you're here. _Edward grumbled.

"Too bad! I'm still better than you on your best day!" Mike boasted

"No way, _Newton. I at least do my work instead of scrounging off other people!" Edward retorted. By now he was pretty pissed off._

"_It's called being smart"_

"_More like lazy. Anyway I don't have time for your crap right now" Edward pushed his way past Mike onto the busy main street outside the front door._

_Edward was on his guard after his confrontation with Mike careful not to do anything else stupid. That's when he saw him. There was a man across the street on top of one of the roofs. You may think this was normal but there was one thing odd about this man though. He was holding a gun. Edward's breath stopped in his throat when he realised where the gun was aimed. Directly at his boss Owl. Edward raced down the street, it was the fastest he'd ever run. He spotted Owl and pushed him out of the way into a small alley nearby. _

"_What the hell was that for Cullen!" Owl roared._

_Just then a shot echoed through the narrow road they were on. At the end of the alley a large chunk of brick fell off where owl had been standing just a few seconds ago._

"_That, Sir." was Edward's reply._

_Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Edward Cullen is a spy?_


End file.
